Sonic Character Truth or DareOmglol Edition
by Heartbreak Queen
Summary: Sonic and Tails decide to throw a party, includng the three most classic party games ever to be invented. Upon the last guest's arrival, tension stirs. Just what will go on at this once-in-a-lifetime rave?Dancing?Romance?More rivalry than before? The "discovery" awaits! UPDATE 8/31/12: Rating has been changed to M for chap.3-4.
1. Chapter 1

_+Chapter One+_

Sonic was lying in bed, feeling bored and lonely when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, spying Tails with a bag with what seemed to be ingredients for something.

"Hey,buddy," the kitsune said, smiling.

"Hey," Sonic replied, tilting his head toward the bag.

"So,uhm, what's in there?"

"Just ingredients for my AWESOME party-cake demonstration...thing!" Tails said, causing a small rising discomfort in Sonic.

"Okay...?"

Tails took out a huge bowl, and began his "demonstration."

"So, we're gonna have some awesome food, awesome drinks, and stuff n' things!" he said, pouring flour, sugar, and a box of fizzy candy labeled "Stuff n' Things,"however misleading Sonic, since he knew there wouldn't actually be that type of candy there.

"And then," Tails continued, "we're gonna combine three of the best and classic party games ever!" He then took out a small container of pink frosting and a bottle of lemon juice.

"And those party games would be...?" Sonic asked.

"I was _getting_ to that," Tails said moodily. "Those games are 'Truth or Dare,'" he said, flinging a glob of frosting into the bowl, followed by all of the lemon juice to resemble sweet truths and sour dares.

"'Spin the Bottle,'" he said, throwing the bottle into the bowl.

"Annnnnd," he said, dramatically pausing to build suspense. "'Seven Minutes in Heaven!'" he said, pouring a cup full of chocolate into the bowl.

"This is gonna be the weirdest-tasting cake ever."Sonic muttered. Tails, ignoring his comment, picked up the bowl and shoved it in the oven.

"Now, about a 45 minute wait for full bakingness..." he said, getting bored after fifteen seconds then proceeding to take the bowl of random junk out of the oven and setting it on the counter.

"Then we'll have our awesomeness party cake!...Sorta," Tails said, chuckling a bit awkwardly. Sonic crossed his arms, praying silently that he wouldn't have to eat it.

A bit later, after some apple juice, arguing, and decorating, they were all set for everyone to arrive.

"This party's gonna be sooo awesome!" Tails said, dancing a smiled, a little anticipated himself.

The first to arrive was Knuckles. He stepped in, saying a small "Hi" to both of them, then sitting down on the couch.

"Didja see anyone else coming?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied, "I saw Amy, I think-"

The door swung open, a horribly pink sight smiling widely in the , heart racing, turned slowly toward the door.

"SONIKKU!" rang the ear-rapingly screeching voice of Amy zoomed over to her alleged "boyfriend," squeezing him in a boa constrictor-tight hug.

"Amy, l-let go...you're...choking me...can't breathe..."Sonic rasped, managing just barely to escape her, gasping for air.

"How have you been, Tails?" she said, turning to him.

"Superbly epic," he replied, sounding quite like the laid-back teenager he was sort of turning into. Knuckles, obviously not getting a "how about you" from her added, "Me, too!"

"Hey, everyone," replied the sweet voice of Cream the Rabbit, followed by her chao Cheese.

"Hey, Cream,"everyone said in unison. She smiled and skipped her way over to Tails.

"Did you help with decorations, Tails?They look divine,"she giggled.

"Of course I did, I'm, like, co-host, I think."

"'Course ya are,bud," Sonic chimed in.

A few minutes of conversation later, Blaze came in, Silver coming in said hello, and more conversation ensued.

Silver sat on the couch next to Knuckles and attempted to start a conversation with him, dumbly starting with, "So...not being an idiot lately?" and recieving a punch to the stomach.

"Dude, what was that for?"

"You just called me an idiot,"Knuckles replied."Heh,and to think you call yourself smart..." He recieved a menacing death glare which made him scoot to the other side of the couch.

Even later, Rouge showed up, fashionably late as usual. "Hi, everyone~"she said in a sultry voice.

"Hey," everyone replied, more consumed in converse than in greetings.

More guests had arrived, including Sonic's siblings Manic and Sonia, the Chaotix, Mighty(who really needs to be used more and again, just saying),even Mephiles, who had been even more harmless lately for some reason.

Just then, the door creaked open. In the doorway stood the seemingly very last guest.

"Ohh, crap..." Sonic gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

_+Chapter Two+_

Looking annoyed as all hell as usual,the last guest to arrive was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Crap,crap,crap!What's _he _doing here!" Sonic whispered to Tails,who was chillaxing right next to him with a cup of apple juice.

"Well,I _did _invite _everyone_." Sonic sighed,hanging his head in some much as he hated it,to be a good party host,_everyone_ had to be having a good time.

And sadly,everyone did include his arch rival.

Careening his way past the line to the bathroom,escaping the fangirlness,gossip,and partial drunk fights throughout the scene,Sonic made his way over to Shadow,standing arms crossed in a corner.

"Uhm...H-hey,buddy,"he stuttered,attempting to make just gave him the most evil of glares,making him jump in his skin.

"The hell do you want,Faker?"he grumbled,a touch of irritation apparent in his scratched the back of his head,looking away a bit.

"How ya feelin'?I haven't seen you in forever."

"And why do you care,exactly?"he replied still glaring at him.

"Well,y'know...You don't seem like you ever do,but-"

"The second half of my happiness died the moment I crossed paths with you,"Shadow sighed wearily,turning from him.

"Why are you so hard to communicate with...?"he said softly,walking away.

A few hours later as everyone was still partying,Tails looked was pestering Blaze about random things,Rouge was being a complete tease to Knuckles,Amy continued to try and death hug Sonic,and Shadow was sitting at the bar(basically the kitchen counter),occasionally sipping from his glass of scotch.

"Hmm...I think it's game time,"Tails thought out loud,grabbing the aforesaids and running upstairs with an empty bottle in his hand.

"Okay,everyone in a circle!We're playing a game,"he announced,explaining the gameplan.

"How this'll go is someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or they refuse to do either,they spin the bottle and spend seven minutes in the closet with who it lands on.I'll spin the bottle again and _that_ person shares an idea of what to do in restrictions,on dares or ideas!"

"Uh,what?"Knuckles asked.

"Too many rules for you?"Tails said,nudging Silver and laughing with shot an "I'll punch you both in the face" glare at spun the bottle and it landed on Amy.

"Kay,Amy,truth or dare?"

"Truth,"she answered tapped his chin trying to think of a question.

"You think you could ever stay at least 50 feet away from Sonic for about a week?"

"Nope!"she replied brightly as everyone laughed at how desperate that made her sound.A bit humiliated,she grabbed hold of the bottle and spun with all her might,the bottle(of course)landing on Sonic.

He picked truth before she asked the question.

Everyone probably knows where this is gonna go,Silver thought.

"What do you think our first kiss will be like~?"she said,swooning at the thought as Sonic gagged.

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Fine then,I dare you to kiss me!"

"Ugh,I'm not doing that either!"Amy ,remembering the rules,she said,"Okay,then it's Seven Minutes in Heaven time!Spin the bottle,"she said teasing him.

Sonic rolled his eyes and did bottle spun for longer than anyone had expected,until finally,it stopped.

Everyone was struck dumbfounded as to who it landed on.


	3. Chapter 3

_+Chapter Three+_

(Double space-enter for the win!)

"No. No, no, no. _Hell no,_" Shadow growled.

"There is no _way _I'm doing **anything** in a closet with **him,**" he yelled, pointing at Sonic who was somewhat

in shock. He quickly rose, darting out of the room.

"Drama bomb!" Rouge said in a singsong voice.

Sonic dashed after him, grabbing his arm.

"Let me go, Faker!" Shadow bellowed.

"First tell me why you're so mad," Sonic pleaded.

"You know damn well why!" He jerked his arm away.

"We're rivals, idiot, what makes you think I'd spend seven minutes with you in a

small, dark space? I can barely stand to look in your general direction for _half _a minute!"

At that, Sonic fought back the urge to either punch Shadow in the face or burst into tears_. Let's just get this over with..._he thought.

"Can...can I confess something to you,Shads? Y'know, as aquaintances or whatever?"

"No."

"Please? I-it's important...and a little personal-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Shadow started, pinching the bridge of his nose as his voice went cold, "I do not wish to hear about your personal life, what

you did yesterday, what you're going to do tomorrow or anything

of that sort. You can go dig your own grave in your backyard and decompose in it for all I care-"

"I love you," Sonic blurted out, embarrassed of actually saying that out loud.

"W...what?" was all Shadow could muster.

"I love you," Sonic repeated.

"I-I know it doesn't seem like I do, but that's because I hide my true feelings. I actually...kinda started having a crush on you when I first met you," he finished

quickly, lowering his head and flattening his ears against his skull. He perked up a bit when he heard a small sigh.

"Wow...I didn't know you felt that way about me..." Shadow said, his voice riddled with regret.

"To tell you the truth, the second half of my happiness did die...but it was replaced with something else..." Sonic looked up at his counterpart.

"Lemme guess, it was replaced with hatred?" A soft chuckle escaped Shadows lips.

"Yeah, maybe, but..." he trailed off, cupping Sonic's face in his hands.

"That was then replaced by love." he said simply, kissing his counterpart lightly. When he didn't feel him kissing back, he stopped.

Sonic stared at Shadow, both of them dangerously close together.

"Well, this is kinda awkward-" Shadow was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss which he lovingly returned. After a few minutes, they broke for air, only to mash their lips together

again. Shadow licked at his counterpart's bottom lip, asking for entry. Sonic opened his mouth eagerly, begging for it to be intruded by Shadow's wet tongue. He happily obliged,

exploring every inch of the hot, damp cavern, earning blissful moans in the process. His hands roamed all over his new treasure, tempting to find every sensitive spot available,

hidden under his lush, royal blue coat. Sonic urged him to find his most sensitive, most noticable spot at the moment that seemed to be rising in length. Shadow stopped and looked down,

smirking devilishly.

"Someone's aroused, I see..." he purred, making Sonic giggle. Said hedgehog then blushed with embarrassment as he had just remembered that they were doing all that...On the _stairs._

"Ohh...crap," he said, shooting up and trying to cover up his "little friend."

"...We should get back upstairs. Everyone probably thinks we're dead or something." Shadow said blankly, heading back to the group.

"Wait, Shadow?" Sonic called after him worriedly. He replied with a slight turn of his head.

"Does this mean we're...serious now...?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to be?" he asked.

"Hell, yes."

"Then there's your answer," he smiled, being grabbed by the arm by his new lover.

"Heyguyswemadeupstuffhappened everything'sokaynow." Sonic rapidly blurted out, sitting down next to Shadow again in the circle.

"Ooookay...?" Tails replied questionably, trying to break up the one-worded sentence his friend spat out at everyone.

Tails then spun the bottle which landed on Rouge, who was feeling oh-so devious at the moment. Tails _had _said there were no restrictions on

dares, didn't he? As everyone waited in anticipation, she opened her mouth to share her idea.


	4. Chapter 4

_+Chapter Four+_

"I think...Hmm..." she started, everyone mentally spazzing out from impatience.

Her long pause gave Sonic enough time to have a small telepathic conversation with Shadow.

_'Pretend like nothing happened downstairs, okay? Just act normal,'_ Sonic, hoping that got through, gave Shadow an urgent look.

_'Got it,' _Shadow responded with a nod.

_'By the way...'_ he continued, _'You are an _amazing _kisser.'_ Sonic smirked, winking at his new boyfriend.

_'Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.' _Shadow replied, winking back. Little did they know, Silver had been listening to them the entire time.

"I think Sonic and Shadow should make out-_full on_-for the entire seven minutes," Rouge said finally.

Shadow, following Sonic's plan spat, "Eww, Rouge, seriously?!" before sneaking a wink at his new love, recieving one back.

"What's, uh, goin' on there? You guys have a nervous tick or something?" Knuckles piped up.

"Kinda-"

"Maybe, what's it to you? You get a 'nervous tick' every time Rouge so much as pokes you," Shadow mumbled.

"Touche, sir..." he replied.

"_Anyway,_" Tails interjected, "shouldn't we get to this already?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does it really hafta be full on?" Sonic fake complained.

"No restrictions, remember~? Oh, and there has to be noise, and _lots _of it," the white bat giggled. Both hedgehogs sighed and stalked to the small, empty closet.

_Damn, my walk-in is at least _twice _this size, _Shadow thought, sitting on the closet floor next to Sonic, as everyone was watching.

Shadow shut the door and awaited the loving embrace that never came.

"...Well, come on, Sonic, we gotta give them something, quick," he whispered urgently, looking at an embarrassed blue.

"I can't," he whispered back. "We're being dared to, it won't feel the same-"

"I don't hear any making out in there!" Rouge yelled.

"There better be fondling, too," Blaze (FINALLY having a line) chimed in. "I'm paying good money for this..."

"Wait, what?" Tails asked.

"Never mind, just _get to it already, I wanna hear some noise!_"

"Well, it's now or never..." Sonic whispered, leaning closer to Shadow, then pulling him into a lip-lock which he felt being returned.

Over-exaggerating for the crowd outside the door, Shadow started moaning loudly, as Sonic followed.

"Mmh, ohh, Shadow..." he groaned, hands roaming all over his counterpart's back playfully, making him giggle.

"Stop, that tickles," he said. "Here, you gotta do it like this..." Shadow's hands began to slowly caress his lover's fur, making him moan excessively for the

circle outside.

"That feels _good,_ doesn't it...?" he growled.

"Ohh, yeah...~" Sonic purred, pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss. The act went on for a good four minutes until Shadow decided to spice it up a bit.

He grabbed his counterpart's arousal, softly, making him gasp in surprise. Sonic looked up at him, receiving a playful smirk. He giggled softly.

"Ohh, I see," he half-shouted, "someone likes to play dirty, eh?" He removed his boyfriend's hand, shaking his head and giving him a "don't actually do it, at

least not right now" look, Shadow nodding in understanding. Instead, he pinned him against the wall, hearing a loud _thump _as Sonic's back hit one

of the closet walls. He began to lick up and down his body ferociously, but gently at the same time so as not to cause discomfort in his lover.

_'Faking a blow job? Man, he's clever,' _Shadow thought.

Moaning and panting _insanely _loud, Sonic shouted, "Oh, yeahh, baby, gimme more!" Shadow smirked, half-shouting as well.

"How much more, babe?" he growled, smirking more evilly.

"So much more I go _blind,_ you sexy beast!" Sonic urged, his rock-hard member pulsating from the fake excitement and lovely tongue bath he was receiving, his fur

clumping together in spots where Shadow had paid most his attention to.

Another two minutes had passed, and Sonic had been lying on top of Shadow, giving him the same treatment, both of them still moaning and grunting excessively for the

flabbergasted circle of furries outside. Amy was of course completely heartbroken, and Silver was contemplating whether or not to tell the crowd the two hedgies were already going out.

"Not...enough," Shadow panted, sticking his tongue out playfully at Sonic, who giggled and continued matting his seme's fur with his saliva.

"More..." he growled, his hormones coming into play a bit as his hand inched slowly down blue's body, feeling him happily oblige, moaning like a zombie with each stroke.

"More!" he commanded, slapping Sonic's rear and grabbing it forcefully, making him gasp and stiffen a little. He blushed heavily, guiltily even, feeling as if that were a bit too much.

He released his grip and sat up. '_I'm _soooo _sorry,' _he said telepathically again, giving Sonic a "please forgive me" look.

'_It's okay,_' he replied. '_Besides...sometimes I like a little discipline...~_' he added, smirking. Shadow's blush grew heavier as the both of them stumbled out of the closet, looking a complete mess

of matted, wet fur and frizzy quills, everyone staring at them in shock, awe, disbelief, horror(just guess who that was, lol) and somewhat newfound respect.

"That was a valid seven minutes, right?" Shadow asked, still, along with Sonic, being gawked at.

Everyone squealed like a bunch of fan-weirdos and laughed, having fun as the game continued on through the night.


End file.
